


Red

by Purpleplasticpurse



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplasticpurse/pseuds/Purpleplasticpurse
Summary: Because I owed a friend ... Here's my take on Matt and Nadine before and after the state dinner in episode 3.05 The French Revolution.





	

AN: So this was written super quickly … but I owe it to a friend who has been challenging me to write Matt and Nadine again. This one is for Chris2345th … since she’s been going back and forth with me for the last six months about these two. I know they’re not a popular pairing but hey. We can all agree to disagree right? At least that’s what this election has taught me. Anyone else? Seriously though, I’ve been watching MS on repeat all week as a distraction from all the negativity that’s permeating our social media world and the world in general. More love, less hate. 

This one takes place around episode 3.05 – The French Revolution … when the SD goes to the French state dinner. I took some liberties with the logistics of the dinner since they didn’t show much during the episode. Here’s to more Bebe because I miss her a little this season. 

…  
Matt’s been ready for almost a forty five minutes, trying not to wrinkle his perfectly creased tux pants. Feet propped up on her coffee table, he taps his toe against the air, tossing a tennis ball above his head with one hand while sipping a glass of scotch with the other. He checked his watch, realizing she’d been getting ready for over an hour. What on earth could she possibly be doing in there? His phone buzzes against his hip. With a sigh, he swipes it open to reveal a text from Daisy, sent to all of them, regarding some last minute press details for the evening. He fires off a quick “see you soon” text before tossing the tennis ball again.

There’s nothing on TV, but he settled on the news, which has a short segment about the French state dinner tonight. It even has a clip of Katy Perry arriving in DC, and a blurb about what she’ll be wearing to the dinner. He rolls his eyes – important stuff right there. The traffic reporters come on, suggesting taking alternative routes due to “high volume and heavy security,” which makes him check his watch to ensure they won’t be late. It’s been an hour since she’s showered, and he can’t imagine what else could possibly be taking so long.

“Can you come here for a minute?” He hears her voice, muffled from behind the door to her bedroom. 

“Are you almost ready to leave?” He calls back, checking his watch again before finding her in her bedroom.

Standing before the large mirror in her room is Nadine, the scent of her Chanel perfume lingering in the air. He knows she wears Chanel now, thanks to the extremely helpful sales associate at Macy’s who had helped him locate the exact scent after he’d knocked the bottle off her bathroom counter a few months ago. The bottle had shattered all over the floor, leaving the pungent scent of Chanel in the air for weeks. Still, it was her scent, and whenever he noticed it, it brought a smile to his face.

Nadine’s still not dressed, but she is wearing the black lace bra set she wears underneath all her formal dresses. He knows it well, because sometimes she wears it for him even when they’re not going anywhere formal and it’s just the two of them in her apartment. He knows it even better because he’s had the privilege of taking it off of her many times. Three dresses are sprawled out on her bed – one red, two black. He’s not sure how it could take her almost an hour to decide between three dresses, but he’s never been particularly patient when it came to her beauty routine. 

“Nadine, it’s almost six,” he says, feigning annoyance. Truth be told, he would much rather spend the evening with her in bed and some takeout. 

“Which one?” She gestures to the pile of expensive fabric on her bed as she secures earrings in her ears. “I was thinking the off shoulder black one.” She stares at all three, arms crossed over her chest, goosebumps appearing on her pale skin. Matt comes to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her bare stomach and his chin over her shoulder. Pressing kisses to her neck, his hands trail appreciatively down her sides and over her hips, coming to rest on her flat stomach. “They would all look good,” he murmurs into her ear. She fidgets in his arms, impatient. 

“Just tell me which one you like,” she presses her back against his chest, gripping his wrists with her own tiny hands. “We’re going to be late.” But she doesn’t move, and neither does he. 

He loves these little moments with her. Over the last few months he’s gotten to know the other side of her, the less austere side that is kept so under wraps at the state department. The sensitive side; the side that double checks with him which dress to wear when she can’t make up her mind. The side that blushes sheepishly when he reminds her how perfect she is when she’s in his arms. Her normally calm, commandingly focused presence goes by the wayside when it’s just the two of them. He kisses the back of her neck this time, and a small groan escapes from the back of her throat as he releases her from his arms. 

“I like the red,” Matt offers nonchalantly, eyeing the satin dress he knew must have cost her a small fortune. “Wear that one.” 

Nadine quickly pulls the red strapless gown up over her hips. He helps her zip up the back, and admires her in the mirror. “You look beautiful,” he says, pecking her cheek as she puts the finishing touches on her lipstick and mascara. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he hadn’t almost set her apartment on fire making her breakfast that one morning several months prior. What would have happened had he not shown up at her place a few weeks after that, brandishing a bottle of wine. What would have happened had they not kissed on that same night.  
…  
The dinner goes off without a hitch. The team spends most of their time people watching and mingling with some of their guests. Speeches are made, dinner is served, and the atmosphere in the room is a relaxed, happy one. 

He’s always hated dancing, but willingly obliges when he notices her eyes light up when the band starts to play after dinner. They both ignore the stares from Daisy and Blake as she guides his arm around her back and take his other hand. While no, they aren’t officially open about their relationship, some rumors have started to fly. Blake and Daisy still stand slack-jawed at the sight of them swaying each other across the floor, but neither of them seem to notice. 

They’re headed out when they run into Elizabeth and Henry at the coat check, also on their way out the door. “Goodnight, ma’am. It was a terrific evening,” Nadine says, giving her boss a friendly but guarded smile as she reaches for her wrap. “Dr. McCord, wonderful to see you as always.” 

“Nadine, a pleasure as always,” Henry replies kindly. He and Nadine exchange pleasantries as Elizabeth pulls Matt aside by his jacket sleeve. A shit-eating grin spreads across her face as she puts two and two together. 

“Mahoney, I’m thrilled for you…for you both,” The secretary says in a low, yet amused voice. “Don’t mess it up now.” The grin widens as she tucks herself against Henry’s shoulder, turning back to her husband. “Goodnight, both of you,” She addresses them both. “Make sure you get some sleep. It’ll be a long day tomorrow,” She quips, winking again as she and Henry head off into the night. . 

…  
It’s late when they get home, and Matt unzips the back of her red dress before they’re even through the door of her apartment. She’s pulling his tie off hastily, eager to finish what they started before they left. He’s not a particularly romantic type of guy, but somehow, it works. And that’s good enough for him.


End file.
